


Let me put my thing in you

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Nervously, Harry eyed the butt plug. It was a neutral black color and he thanked whoever was willing to listen that Chloe hadn’t bought a pink one instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Chloe puts a butt plug up Harry's ass and then blows him. He gets really into it, even if he's weirded out at first.

Nervously, Harry eyed the butt plug. It was a neutral black color and he thanked whoever was willing to listen that Chloe hadn’t bought a pink one instead. That would have been her style, too. For the hundreds time he asked himself how he had allowed himself to be talked into this. On the other hand, Chloe had asked if he would be willing to try it out and that had been it. That had been all she had needed to do.

Usually Harry prided himself on being experimental in bed. He just hadn’t thought he would ever allow a woman, or anyone for that matter, to put a butt plug up his ass while they blew him. Fingers, yes, but a sex toy? Why use a sex toy if you could use the real thing. At least that had been his motto so far. 

“Having second thoughts, Harry?” Chloe wrapped her arms around him from behind and Harry uncrossed his arms to let his fingers trail over her skin until he could interlace their hands, eyes still on the plug. It was kind of on the bigger side, too. He had never had more than two fingers up his ass and those had been his own, or at one memorable occasion some feisty one nightstand who had neither warned him, nor had used lube. Altogether the night had been unpleasant and his ass had hurt the next day.

“Of course not,” Harry smirked even though he had, in fact, second thoughts and maybe even third ones as well, but he wasn’t going to show it in front of a woman like Chloe. Chances were that she was only going to laugh at him and he hated when she did that. It always bruised his pride. 

"You can still back out," Chloe continued. One of her hands slid over his still shirt-clad chest until her fingers could hook under the hem of it. 

It kind of looked like it was as big as him, which was a worrying thought when it involved his asshole. Chloe's fingers slid over his stomach underneath his shirt and he turned in her arms, let his own arms come up around her shoulders to loosely hold her against him. "We could try some new positions, too, Chloe," Harry cajoled and glanced over his shoulder at the plug sitting innocently on the bed cloth. 

Chloe lightly patted his chest, smile on her face. "Are you scared, Harry?" She leaned up for a kiss. "It isn't even as big as you," she whispered against his mouth. Harry glanced at the plug. Alright, it wasn't that big. He made a show of rolling his eyes. 

"Alright, if you so desperately want to put something in my arse, be my guest," he said. Then he smirked as she rolled her eyes in turn. Harry chuckled and held up his arms as Chloe reached for the hem of his shirt again and pulled it over his head. She was wearing nothing but underwear already, which was always a more than pleasant sight. Especially as she had chosen the lacy kind for this occasion. Though to Harry any kind of underwear, or lack thereof, was fine by him as long as it was only Chloe wearing it.

"Happy?", Harry said, spreading his arms wide as his chest was bared. 

Chloe laughed. "Ecstatic," she said and pushed him lightly. Harry let himself fall back against the mattress and Chloe moved to straddle his lap, getting to work on the zipper of his pants.

"You are awfully eager," Harry commented, lifting up his waist to make it easer to get the fabric over his ass and down his legs.

Chloe hummed in answer before replying, "Maybe I just want to see what it does to you."

"What is it supposed to do to me?" There was a hint of alarm creeping into his voice that Harry couldn't help.

"Relax, I meant something good. Some guys really like getting their arse played with," Chloe explained. There was another eye roll at Harry's skeptical expression and then she was back at his side, pushing at him until he was lying with his head near to the headboard.

It felt weird to spread his legs, to let Chloe settle between them. Usually it was the other way around. On top of that, Chloe was not one to offer blowjobs lightly. That, at least, was the pleasant aspect of this particular encounter and something that had made Harry immediately wary. There just had to be a catch, which turned out to be a freaking butt plug.

His boxers were removed as well and he laid naked in front of her, legs still spread as she eyed him hungrily. Harry's cock hardened under her gaze. She was still wearing her lacy bra and panties, a nice contrast against her tanned skin. The only thing ruining the picture was the plug and the tube of lube that joined it a moment later after Chloe had finished rummaging in the night-drawer. Warily, Harry watched Chloe pick up the lube,

"Still time to back out, Harry," Chloe said, catching his expression. 

There was understanding in her eyes, which made Harry shake his head. A simple butt plug wouldn’t scare him away from sharing a bed with Chloe. "Do your worst," he smirked. 

"Just tell me if you are too uncomfortable," she purred and then her hands were under his knees, nudging them upwards until Harry lifted his thighs toward his chest. Harry felt awfully exposed. 

Silently he watched as Chloe let some of the tube’s content pour over her hand. She slicked her fingers and then she reached for him. 

Harry let out a protesting noise when the cool liquid was spread over his cock. That shit was still cold! Then he moaned as she fisted him for a short moment until he was fully hard. When it involved Chloe, Harry had found out, it never took him long to reach that point. She only had to _breathe_ over him and he was ready to go. The hand she let trail over his balls and perineum after felt good, if wet. Still Harry couldn't help flinch slightly as the pads of her fingers slid slickly over his hole, circling.

"Relax," Chloe chided him. For a while she simply touched him there, rubbing back and forth until Harry felt himself flexing into the touch. A small curl of arousal warmed his belly and hardened him further. Then he kind of flagged a little as she pushed the tip of a finger inside of him. It felt weird. There was pressure and a light burn as she slid her finger further inside. As she wiggled her finger around it didn't particularly felt any better, just like something wiggling around in his asshole. Harry grimaced slightly, but Chloe's gaze was fixed on where his hole was swallowing her finger. She pulled back and re-slicked her fingers, pressing two inside of him. The pressure and burn increased.

Harry found himself squirming a little. It was not, as a matter of fact, intolerable, but it wasn’t particularly pleasant either. 

"I think you'll enjoy yourself later," Chloe said, looking at him finally while her fingers moved inside of him, scissoring them and thrusting in and out. Her other hand pushed at one of Harry's legs until he put his own palm into the hollow of his knee and kept it in place for her, close to his chest and opening him up even further. It felt weird as the position let her slide a little deeper into him. Harry had a hard time imagining how she would blow him in this position without it being uncomfortable for both of them. She probably had a plan, Harry just had a hard time seeing it work.

"You think so?", he replied dubiously. So far it was alright, strange but not too painful, but he had trouble seeing what other men apparently found great about it.

Chloe stroked the inside of his thighs and his muscles flexed under her touch. Harry swallowed as her fingers crooked and a little spark of pleasure shoot to his cock, making him harden again. 

"Yeah, I think so," Chloe said, watching him. A few more seconds of pumping her fingers in and out of him and her other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him to hardness. Then she let go of him, pulling her fingers out and wiping them on the bed cloth. At her gesturing he stayed where he was and then Chloe reached for the butt plug. 

It gleamed wetly in the light as she spread lube over it and Harry swallowed again when the tip touched his hole.

"Ready?", she asked, cocking her head at him. There was a small smile playing around her mouth. Harry threw back a smirk. 

"As I'll ever be," he said. The tip breached him. The pressure increased, making him huff out a breath. It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Bear down," Chloe told him. That felt even weirder but aided by the lube it slipped in, inch by inch. Now it felt even bigger than it had looked. Harry pressed his head back into the pillow and Chloe's hand soothed over his tensing stomach.

It hurt as the widest point breached him. Then it was inside, the rest of it swallowed by his hole until the wide base was nestled against his ass.

"You ok?", Chloe asked, caressing his belly until Harry relaxed slowly. 

"Yeah," he said, "you happy now?" 

Chloe only smiled as an answer. That was probably a yes, Harry decided and lowered his feet back to the bed. He winced as the motion shifted the toy. It still burned. Chloe had better make true on her promise to blow him or this night would go on forever.

"You will enjoy yourself," Chloe promised.

"Is that an order?", Harry smirked and Chloe lightly slapped the side of his thigh, shifting more comfortably between his thighs and wrapping her hand around his cock, making him sigh. With her hand around him he could almost forget the painful sensation a little further down.

"Do you want me to make it one?", she asked. 

Harry laughed lightly and moaned when Chloe leaned down and took him into her mouth. That was more along the lines of what he liked, beside Chloe moving over him as she rode him. 

Her mouth was wet and hot around him and he moaned again as she took him in farther. Then he let out a protesting noise as her other hand, not currently wrapped around the base of his cock, grabbed the base of the plug and pulled slightly until the widest point stretched him again, making him wince and shift against the bed. 

Then it was out again, two thirds of it still buried inside of him. Shallowly, she started thrusting it in and out while her tongue curled around the head of his cock. The two sensations made him shift up, away from the pressure applied to his hole and into the much more pleasurable one of her mouth. Chloe pulled back and gave him a warning look. Harry settled again, felt her move the toy back and forth inside of him. A moment later her tongue licked up his cock. Then she swallowed him down again. 

Harry moaned. After a while the toy started to feel less weird. Tiny sparks of pleasure shot from his hole to his cock as the toy slid more easily inside of him. Chloe pushed it in further and Harry moaned loudly as the thickest point spread him open and Chloe rocked it into him, angling it this way and that until Harry finally cried out in surprise. 

Pleasure build in his cock and Chloe's head bobbed up and down, while the plug slid more and more often over that spot inside of him. He moved his hips up, thrusting into her mouth and back onto the toy. The last trace of weirdness faded and Harry wrapped his hands around the headboard. 

"Fuck," Harry moaned out as Chloe thrusted the plug back inside of him, a little rougher this time and he found himself rocking down into it more, chasing that sensation again and again. Already he could feel his orgasm building, his balls were drawing up. Chloe smirked around his member as noises of pleasure fell from Harry’s lips. 

Harry’s breath hitched. Roughly, Chloe thrust the plug all the way inside of him until the base rested against his ass and suddenly he was spilling into her mouth. Chloe swallowed, took him in deep to flex her throat around him, looking up at him. She tugged at the plug, pulling it out a little before pushing it back in until the base was resting against his rim again. 

"You happy?", he panted and Chloe pulled away until she was sitting on her haunches. One of her hands slid down to her crotch. Harry could see that she was wet. She palmed herself, moaning softly. If Harry hadn’t just come, he would have been ready to go again at that wanton display.

"I should ask you that, but the way you moaned I don't think I need to," she said, rubbing her fingers over the front of her panties and smirking at how his eyes followed the motion.

"It was better then expected," Harry allowed. He reached down, ready to pull it out now that he had come and Chloe had gotten what she had wanted but Chloe's hand on his stopped him. He looked at her in question.

"Leave it in?", she asked, biting her lip. "I want to ride you while you wear it."

Harry stared at her. "You'll have to give me a little time," he finally said, gesturing to his flaccid and spend cock.

Chloe grinned. "Second round," she promised and scooted up until she was straddling his belly. Harry didn't disagree. Instead he palmed her ass and let his hands tease under her panties, pulling them to the side. 

Chloe inched forward and Harry cocked a knowing brow at her. 

"Put your mouth to better use than smirking at me, Flynn," she said. Harry was only too happy to comply.


End file.
